cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilselu1
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} ilselu1 created Hootenfrigger on 03/03/2007 when prompted by a friend who he had played Midnight Challenge and Gang Wars with. His Capital City, Shutta, is the hub of all economics entertainment and technology in Hootenfrigger. The Beginning ilselu1 joined in a very trying time for CN. At the request of a friend, ilselu1 joined FARK. FARK was in the midst of the Holy War of Farkistan, and ilselu1 was involved with war within a week. He endured months of bombing, without any help from his new alliance. When the war ended June 10, 2007 peace was declared for ilselu1. His nation crippled, ilselu1 tried to rebuild. With no aid, or education, he did the best he could, but his nation was stunted. A New Beginning? ilselu1 then recruited some friends from a Gaming Web Forum he helped run, FirstGenGamers(dot)Com to try and make their own alliance. Around this time, ilselu1 recruited his wife, ivorybabe, to play the game. FirstGenGamers(dot)Com alliance was never larger than 10 members, and often fell prey to tech raiders. They were only in the game for the fun of it, and soon many of them lost interest, some got deleted, some just left. Chance to Grow In November 2007, ilselu1's wife ivorybabe was recruited by a trading partner into Atlantis. She began learning about the game, and receiving assistance and advice from people who really knew what they were doing. She recruited ilselu1 in December after Hootenfrigger was demolished by a Rogue Attack, followed by 2 Tech Raiders. His nation was in shambles, his NS down from 6,700 to 2,400. Once in Atlantis, ilselu1 began using the plans and programs Atlantis had in place to grow exponentially. His nation exploded in size to 14,868 within 3 months. As he passed his 1 Year Anniversary, he quickly gained the respect and support for a run for a Senate Seat in Atlantis. ilselu1 was elected into Senate for Atlantis and stayed a loyal Senator of Atlantis until it's disband on March 17, 2008. Refuge At the time of Atlantis' disbandment a lot of controversy was taking place. Many members sought refuge with the Viridian Entente. ilselu1 found himself weighing the choices about where to go. He wound up going with many of his friends to VE. Atlantis and VE had been close allies and many of their members were friends, so the transition was fairly smooth. But the deception and lies from those who caused harm to Atlantis weighed heavy on ilselu1's heart. He made a rally cry to those who would listen, and they brought justice to those who had betrayed them. While at the Viridian Entente, ilselu1 built very strong relationships and friendships that he still holds today. A New Pad Even though ilselu1 had found favor with his new friends in the Viridian Entente, he did not feel at home there. So he began on a mission with Drai and Epiphanus to build a new alliance. One where they could not only feel at home, but also use their talents to the utmost. Soon, Hyperion was formed. ilselu1 was in the Triumvirate from Hyperion's creation, he had filled the seats of all 3 Sovereigns including the High Sovereign, head of the Hyperion Triumvirate. War and Destruction Hyperion went to war in August in the NoCB War (aka War of the Coalition.) Hootenfrigger was decimated. Nation Strength went from 29,600 to 10,200 as ilselu1 took 4 nukes from Valhalla nations. The Rebuild After the NoCB War ilselu1 began a familiar task of rebuilding his nation. Tech deals, improvement swaps, inactive cycles. By December, 2008 ilselu1 had his nation back up to its prewar strength. Epic Tidal Wave ilselu1 and the founders of Hyperion decided that the best way for them to make a difference in the Blue Sphere was to merge with another alliance and take the reigns of rebuilding Blue. Their obvious choice was merging into Greenland Republic, their protector. Talks began and the decision was made to merge along with The Organization of Imperial Nations into Greenland Republic as soon as their surrender terms were completed on December 1, 2008. This merger created a stirring and excitement in the Blue sphere. ilselu1 held the seat of Minister of Foreign Affairs for Greenland Republic until his election to the seat of Archon of Greenland Republic in October 2009. What Comes Around... As tensions began rising in April, 2009 ilselu1's activity skyrocketed. Garnering allies and strengthening those alliances with which Greenland Republic had previously had relationships with. Seeing what was coming around the bend, he began prepping those alliances who he had influence with for impending war. ilselu1 helped coordinate Greenland Republic's Hub for the Karma Military Command, helping set up lines of communication and strategy between GR's direct allies. Hootenfrigger took massive amounts of damage during the war that followed, going from 51,709.587 Nation Strength to 11,157.581 in a matter of 76 days. ilselu1 fought an entire round of 3 aggressive wars in Defcon 5 so as to continue taking enough damage and remain in the fight as the NPO nations who remained in war mode were being pummeled. ilselu1 sat out only 7 days of the entire conflict due to being unable to declare war under Anarchy. ilselu1 reveled in fighting this war. During the conflict, ilselu1 fought 10 New Pacific Order nations and 1 nation from Nusantara Elite Warriors. Cocked, Locked and Ready to Rock With his nation in the best shape of it's life at a Nation Strength of 54,499, ilselu1 and the Greenland Republic and all of Complaints and Grievances Union were preemptively (and without a casus belli) attacked by the forces of The Order of the Paradox. ilselu1 fought for 58 days against 8 TOP nations and 2 IRON nations. Hootenfrigger lost over 38,000 nation strength, but dealt massive beatings against those nations it fought. ilselu1's stockpiling of Technology proved yet again that Tech wins wars.